


罪瘾

by Leepeolam



Category: BSD - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 文豪野犬 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leepeolam/pseuds/Leepeolam





	罪瘾

＊我的书页已染薄尘 花瓣落尽 只剩碎霜

“你一定要这样看着我吗？”陀思翻着厚重的旧书，即使没有抬头也能感受到那灼灼的目光。

“就让我像这样好好看看你，上次打赌我可是赢了的，可是到现在为止，你都没有给予我应得的奖励。”罚嘟囔道。

“我看你是纯粹闲的没事干了，靠消遣我打发时光吗？”

“我确实是太无聊了，俄罗斯地广人稀，就算在富饶的首都莫斯科，也没见过几个异能者。你就不想遇见和你一样的同伴吗？”

陀思将视线从紧密的拉丁文中挪向正在拨弄着玫瑰花瓣的白衣青年，他细长的手指不听话地徘徊于花叶之间，也不知道是在抚弄着鲜花还是在勾引着神情淡漠的某人。

“我会需要他们吗？有你不就够了。”

罚立刻站起身来，朝着书桌前的陀思一步步靠近：“你当然感觉不够了，你的野心告诉我一个拉斯科尼科夫根本没有满足你犯罪的欲望，你需要更多更多的蝼蚁，听任你的摆布。我们去别的国家吧，中国、日本、新加坡都可以，我知道比起手无寸铁的普通人你更渴望来自异能者的鲜血。那是更加香甜浓醇的美味，不是吗？”

陀思已然被罚压制于身下，他推得过于迅速，书桌的边沿磕到了陀思的臀骨，他躺在留着墨香的书桌上，氤氲的灯光熏染着逐渐暧昧的气息，就像紫丁花香混合松脂。一束柔和的灯光是陀思求之不得的催情药。

他甚至忘记了刚才罚那下令他失去意识的猛推，但他还是说道：“混蛋，轻点。”

“我的陀思怎么连骂我都这样令人欢喜，我正在讨要奖赏呢，可不可以满足我呢？”

罚赤红的双眼里写满了贪婪和欲望，他正等待着彼时的灵魂交合，游离于地狱和天堂之外的新世界将为他们展开，从那无人踏足的芳草地传来阵阵沁人心脾的幽香。星光闪闪，让银河为他们做媒，让明月替他们拉上帷帐。

可满天星辰和皎皎月光体会不到那急躁的冲撞和扩张。

“唔…”

那绵延起伏的身躯如同初融的流水包裹着不停喘息的玉体。香汗淋漓，意乱情迷的罚像蝮蛇一样攀上陀思的腰间，从他的锁骨开始分毫不让地进行枪林弹雨般的侵略，他想要留下吻痕。他喜欢陀思竖起高领的样子，明明是阴险谲诈的人却拥有着斯文端庄的外表，占据他拥有他，实在是令人兴奋。

罚的脑袋里充溢着多巴胺的气味，他不由自主地往陀思身下探去，握着光滑硬挺的宝贝。这个曾让他日夜惦念直上顶峰的东西此刻就在他的掌心，粗细匀称。罚有种可笑的想法，是不是这东西也随主人的长相，还真是好看。

“罚……你要干什么？”陀思只觉浑身酥麻，这种快感让他没有多余的心思去阻止罚过分的举动。

“这么久了，我还没有尝试过它的香甜，就这一次，陀思。”

“唔……”陀思不住的喊了出来，被口腔含住的下身物传出绝无仅有的舒爽。

他的声音好听极了，绵软清脆，犹如被微风轻抚的陶瓷风铃。罚爱极了他的毫无防备，他彻底地抛弃了端庄虚伪的模样，那样撩人，那样吐露芬芳。他含至深喉，嘴里的小东西居然会再次膨胀足足扩大了一圈，俄罗斯男人不就应该是这个样子？罚第一次发现陀思就像吞噬群星的黑洞，你永远也找不到他的极限，可他就是有着不可抗拒的我吸引力，使探索者不停地挖掘。

陀思按住罚的后颈，他尝试拽开罚的脑袋翻起身来，可是，他失败了。性欲的痴虫蚕食着他的理智，由着罚的唇齿在柱头和柱体之间来回，他根本直不起身，妈的。

“停下，罚！停下！”

罚用手擦了擦流淌着爱人体液的嘴唇，柔声问道：“不舒服吗 ？”

陀思从窒息的愉悦中抽离出来，喘了口气，望着那双烈火般的双眸，捧起那俊美无俦的脸，往那殷红的双唇狠狠地咬了一口，以至于唇齿相撞的他们都感受到了血腥的甜腻气息。

“你可真调皮。”罚笑得那样妖冶，像极了颠倒众生的克里奥帕特拉七世，艳后那涂满宝石和蛇蝎躯壳的双唇昭示着她至高无上的地位，让那安东尼奥成为她至死不渝的追求者。

此时的陀思甘愿为他做任何事，离经叛道也罢，枉顾人伦也好，只要他愿意。有什么能比得上那销魂蚀骨的快感和永远效忠于他的爱人。

陀思趁着罚停止吞吐的间隙，抽住双手猛地一翻身，将那蛊惑人心的妖后压于身下。

“我来。”

“不让怎么办？”

“我答应你……任何事。你想去哪里我们就去哪里。”

罚笑了，又是那温柔又深不可测的微笑，他指了指淫靡的下方：“你来这里。”

—TBC—


End file.
